A Change In Things
by LoveLover13
Summary: His upper lip curled up in amusement. He finally looked up into their watchful eyes. "They said to make her fall in love with me was to make her laugh" he chuckled darkly, took a drag of his cigarette, a ghost of a smile appearing on his lips. But it vanished as fast as it came, "But every time she laughs," he took a shaky breath, "I'm the one who falls in love."/STRONG T/ M


**Disclamier: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything else you may notice, I only own the plot.**

**Twitter: R5Lover_13**

**Instagram: Same**

**Vine: Same **

* * *

><p>Looking at the her reflection in the mirror, she thought she looked okay.<p>

_Yeah right, you look like a freaking puffed up angel, and I take that term lightly._

Giving her eyes one last scan over her outfit, she sadly agreed with her subconscious. She did look like an angel. A bruised, ugly angel that fell on her face. She was wearing baggy white jeans, as to why she has no idea, and white tank and just in case it was cold, and a white puffy cover up, matched with her white pumps.

The fashionista inside of her was sobbing at her horrible clothing. She didn't even know where or more of why she even had or bought those clothes in the first place, all she knew is all of this was going in the incinerator. She was having a slow week give her a break.

Reaching down to pull everything off her she stared at her nude form. There were scars and slight fading away bruises on her white milky skin. She cringed at the bigger scars starting at her left hip leaving a clockwise trail to her right hip.

Not wanting to cry before school started, she grabbed her pale blue skinny jeans then put on a zebra print top. Trish would love this she thought as she caressed the soft worn material.

Oddly enough today she felt like she should make an effort on how she looked today. She didn't know why she just had a feeling. Maybe Gavin, her current crush, would ask her out. Hell maybe he'd actually notice her for once. The thought made her all queasy and nervous. She shook her head, no no ill just admire from a far.

Brushing her hair one last time to get the tangles out, she gently set down her brush, staring at her face in the mirror. She'd gotten used to the dark circles under her eyes, and now she just ignores them. But her eyes landed on her hair. It looked so... dull. And dare she say boring. Maybe she could have Trish do something to it. As soon as the thought came to her head she pushed it out. She wanted Trish _no where _near her hair. Ally took a strand of her hair, and twisted it between her fingers watching it shine in the light. She'd figure it out, she always did.

She walked out of her room with her Aeropostale side bag slinging it over her left shoulder. When Ally entered the kitchen the first thing that her eye caught was a note and scrambled letters written on it in bold print. **Not going to be home till next Sunday. At a convention.**

He didn't sign of his name. He didn't include hugs and kisses. He didn't say 'Be good honey!'. He didn't even acknowledge her. It's as if he were writing it a stranger who was staying in his home. Her father. It's been like that for a while. It broke her apart at first, but she was a strong girl. $300 laid on the table in a lazy mess as if someone had just thrown it on the table and left.

She gathered the 15; 20 dollar bills in her hands. She didn't understand why he gave her so much money. He always gave her more money then needed. It always surprised her, 500 to 1000 dollars if he left for a month. It was beyond ridiculous, but she could always safe up a few bucks. Crumbling up the note with a emotionless face she threw it in the garbage, grabbed her biology notebook that sat on the table and went out the door locking it with her key, before she walked to school.

* * *

><p><em>Marino High <em>was spelled out in yellow and blue letters. It was a colorful school, and reflected Ally's personality so greatly. The wind blew in her face making her hair go in her face reminding her about her hair problems. She checked her watch on her left wrist. 8:05 AM. Everyone is supposed to be in school by 8:10. Class starts at 8:25 AM. She rushed to get across the parking lot cursing at the ferocious wind._  
><em>

Blond hair. Ally stopped in her tracks at the unusual bright blond hair. She's seen blondes everywhere but his was just so, well _bright. _But so not her type. He had a piercing on the corner of his mouth and had a few tattoos here and there on his arms but his shirt covered up most of them. She wondered what they looked like. He was casually leaned against the brick wall, talking with a tall ginger and a guy, shortest out of all of them with sandy blonde hair. _His hair isn't as bright. _Bright hair's position just screamed 'I'll do it when I want to do it'. Believe it or not she found it unbelievably attractive.

His gaze landed on her. She almost jumped in surprise when she actually saw the color of his eyes. They were pretty much 5 feet away but she could make out the amazing hazel- green eyes. He was handsome too. With a strong jaw and sharp features on his face. Ally might have called him beautiful but the vigorous scowl on his face denied everything else. What's up with him? 8:10 AM her alarm clock set off a annoying beeping sound. This time she actually did jump. Shit if she didn't hurry she'll be late. Scurrying inside the building she looked back one more time to see him, with a slight smile on his face as he stubbed his cigarette with the bottom of his chucks.

"Hi Carissa!"

"Nice shoes Abby!"

"God your hair is gorgeous!"

"That top is to die for!"

"Loving them shades Daniel!"

"Good Morning Mr. Silver!"

"Oh you look so pretty with your hair up like that!"

"Allen lovin' the new look!"

"Ahhh your nails are so glamorous! And my favorite color!"

Ally's voice echoed of the school walls. She smiled brightly at everyone and complimented them as well. She couldn't help it, she's just too nice. Everyone liked Ally Dawson. She was nice, smart and maybe it was the way she looked but she just had such a good vibe that radiated all over the school. She was popular. Well I guess you could say that, everyone knew her, and she was as the "popular table". She hated being called popular, it just sounded so weird. She liked being normal.

Ally spotted Gavin sitting on the floor his back leaned against the lockers his eyes scanning a trigonometry textbook. Huh, he didn't take the course yet? He was a quiet guy and acknowledged Ally only three times, once to pick up the pencil she dropped, second to say sorry for bumping in to her, and third to ask for what the home work was, and every time she freaked out. She looked away before she got caught staring at him.

Locker #296. Outside it looked like an ordinary locker inside was like jumping into a art studio. She loved colors and loved decorating. She was feeling awfully chirpy today. Ally's thoughts wandered back to that "bad boy", he seemed like one, in the parking lot. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a tight black fitting t-shirt. He hadn't come into the building at 8:10, she checked her watch, 8:21. Maybe he doesn't go to this school, but the thought seemed so unusual.

Closing her locker Ally noticed Trish hadn't come to her locker like she did everyday. Her eyes scanned the hallways looking for a short Latina. She wasn't anywhere to be seen. Before she could run a bunch of theories about where she could be. The hair at the back of her neck stood up. A pleasant shock went through her body. Someone tapped her shoulder.

Mr. Silver stood there with... Bright hair over here. Holy shit. An annoyed look was plastered on his face while he impatiently bounced from one foot to another. He was looking anywhere but her. She turned her attention to Mr. Silver who had a tight smile on his face and looked like he was trying very hard not to cringe.

"Mr. Silver what's up?" She greeted the teacher her eyes fixed on the old man. He actually did cringe when bright hair scoffed.

"Ally... This is Mr. Moon, Ms. De la rosa was supposed to show him around but I can't seem to find her. Would you be a dear and please take her place?"

The teacher only called Ally by her first name to everyone else it was Mr or Ms. She immediately thought no, she didn't want to show the school around to him. What if he tried something? He could go around the school himself, he has eyes, he can read and she was pretty sure he could figure things out by _himself_. Even though it was a pretty big school it takes 10 minutes to circle around the outside of the school and to circle all the floors inside the school would take 20 minutes.

Her mind was set up. She opened her mouth to deny but was stopped by the desperate pleading look in the old mans blue eyes. It took her a second to realize why he wanted her to show the guy around. Mr. Silver didn't trust bright hair. Well who would he doesn't look like the most trustworthy person anyways.

"Sure..." He couldn't leave any sooner he literally ran away into his room and shut the door. People were starting to go into classes and from the corner of her eyes she caught the sight of curly black hair. Trish. She did it on purpose, so that she didn't get stuck with bright hair. Mr. Moon didn't even give her a glance, turning on his foot and wandering off. She chased after him wondering what the hell he was doing. When he was about to go in the gym she stepped in front off him, halting him in his tracks. The scowl was back and he looked even more intense with the glare he was giving her.

"You can't go into the gym before 2nd period, it's a rule here." He was still glaring at her and it was making her uncomfortable.

"Who the fuck are you?!" He practically growled scaring her out of her skin. His voice was so deep. She liked it. But then she was confused by the question. Mr. Silver didn't mention her name to him? But he said it to him right in front of her. Suddenly she was angry, not at him but everything else in her world. Her dad. Her past. Neglectance. Trish. Mostly her dad anyways.

"I'm Ally. Who the fuck are you?!" He seemed stunned for a moment at her words. His eyes were large with disbelief and his lips were twitching, as if he was holding in a laugh. But his face darkened. He had no witty reply or any reply to what she asked but stepped around her and tried to open the door to the gyms. Alright now she was angry at this guy. She slapped his wrist, just when he was about to push the doors open, and pushed him back. He was even more surprised.

"Alright jack, I know your new around here, and it might be different from what you did in your old school, but I told you once and ill tell you again, we don't open the doors before 2nd period." She was glaring at him now. She felt so out of control and free. She loved the feeling. A laugh escaped his lips. He sounded much more pleasant when he laughed. He should do it more often.

"Jack?" A small smile was playing on his lips. Suddenly she was embarrassed it just came out, she wasn't planning on saying that. She felt her cheeks heat up.

"Um, it's um short for jackass." Oh that really helped things. His mouth stretched into a full on wide grin and he was laughing. It was adorable to be honest, but she would tell nobody that. He looked up his eyes filled with twinkles, it surprised her and yet drawed her in.

"Who are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys. I know, I know please be free to throw any digital rotten tomatoes at me. My math teacher has been the hardest on my grades and I literally had to beg and plead with him to get extra credit. I finally got my average up to 87% but I need a 90 or above average for math. But believe it or not I started doing my math hw during lunch or at other times during class when I had free time, just so when I get home I can write, but it only works a few times. So after a few days of doing this I managed to scrape up a new summary and chapter to go with it. I am still deciding what to do with my story 'Pinky Promise' and as soon as I update this second chapter you'll have your answer. <strong>**I have another story that I am absolutely dying to publish because I think it will be one of my favorites but other than that keep a heads up for me. This story for now is rated a STRONG T, but it may change to M, just a heads up everyone who's reading. **

**Please Bare With Me! **

**LoveLover13 OUT! **


End file.
